


The Starlight Ball

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Couplets, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Rhyming, medieval style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroes meet at a ball and they are quite taken with each other. Story is brief and written in rhyming couplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Starlight Ball

The young lieutenant was amazed. The princess’s beauty set his heart ablaze.

She entered the room with an elegant twirl. She was more radiant than a pearl.

She had alabaster skin and golden hair. He worried he was not perfectly debonair.

He summoned enough courage to quell his worry. He approached the lady quite abruptly.

"Excuse me Princess, may I have this dance? Your beauty has me quite entranced."

The young maiden extended her hand. The gesture was impossible to misunderstand. 

Neither was prepared for what was in store. Both would be bitten by a desire with no cure.

The proceeded with their promenade. They lingered at the end both equally awed. 

She stared into eyes of ultramarine and silently prayed that no one would intervene.

Alas, the pair did have to separate but both knew they had experienced a brush with fate.

The princess disappeared back into the crowd. The sailor was left stunned and wowed. 

And stunned he would have to remain. It would be indifference they must feign.

For even if he were a mere ensign, their romance would still have been forbidden.

Officers and royals were not to associate. T’would be less scandalous were he a pirate!

So off they walked in different ways, as they were confined by social mores.

But the fates would conspire above, and ensure the triumph of true love.

Their paths would surely cross again. The only uncertain factor was when.


End file.
